x What should be x A Danger Zone deleted scene
by xa-thousand-milesx
Summary: This is meant to take place after KC and Claire's first kiss in the new episode, "Danger Zone". I know it is pretty unlikely for them to go so far after just getting together, but that is why it's a fan FICTION. Please R & R!


"No…" KC said, gently grabbing Claire's wrist and pulling her back towards him. He smiled softly, "You got it right."

It was within moments that they had their arms around each other, sharing their first kiss together. They drew apart, just staring at one another with ridiculous grins plastered to their faces.

They couldn't just stop there. KC lowered his lips to hers once again for a slightly deeper kiss. She melted against his body and smiled into the kiss. Their heads switched angles occasionally as the lip action intensified. KC brought his hand up to peacefully caress her cheek Claire's cheek. He let it softly slide down to her neck…past her clavicle, stopping right above her breast.

She quickly lifted off his hat, running her fingers over and over through his shiny, brown hair. Claire could feel KC's tongue pressing against her lips whimpering for entrance. It took her every ounce of strength she had to pull her face even a centimeter away from his. His breath was hot and heavy, clouding out everything else. Nothing else mattered but him now.

"I, um…I'm not really sure how to do th-that tongue thi—" Her voice trailed off awkwardly.

"..I don't care." He came back to her lips again and this time, Claire politely welcomed his tongue in. They licked playfully, swirling the heat around in their mouths. At this point, their raging hormones really began to take control.

She wrapped a leg around his while unzipping his jacket. Having to take off an article of clothing was the only thing that could get them to force their hands off each other for a moment. Claire desperately wanted KC shirtless. As she finally got his plain white tee beside them on the floor, he sat down with his back against the wall and she came close and straddled him. One of her dress straps fell off a shoulder as she massaged and stroked his bare chest fervently, feeling at every very well developed muscle he had.

It was around the same time his pants came off that her whole dress was lying there too, in the growing pile of clothes next to them. KC let his mouth kiss freely down her neck. His palms enclosed her boobs, kneading them tenderly. She threw her head back, releasing a soft moan, especially at the feel of his hot, damp tongue licking at her breast. He brought a hand around and in one swift motion, unclasped her bra. Her moans only increased at every touch. He lay back even farther, removing his boxers as she was on top of him, nude as well.

KC paused abruptly, "You know…we don't _have _to do this if you don't want to," He told her, still trying to get back that 'good guy' reputation.

She gulped nervously, "…W-well, do you want to?"

"Yes." He blurted out, almost too fast, "I-i mean, but not if you don't want to…"

Claire thought for a moment, then pulled his lips back towards hers for yet another passionate kiss, "…Be gentle."

She took in a long, deep breath and braced herself as he began to enter her. Their hips moved rhythmically together as they scoured the air for oxygen. They held each other closer and closer.

KC continued thrusting, anxiously approaching that orgasm. All of a sudden it hit, prompting their final moans. Gasping for breath, Claire dropped down beside KC, her body still shaking.

After a long pause, he turned back towards her, "So, um….will you go out with me?" She could only laugh and nod.

A sudden silence filled the air.

"…Do you hear that?" asked KC softly.

Claire listened intently for a bit and couldn't say that she did, "Hear what?"

"It's my heart," KC whispered, "It's beating for you…"

Claire melted inside. A tear fell down her cheek as she smiled and kissed him softly on the lips. Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this…

All of a sudden, the sound of a rattling door knob shot through the room. Their heart beats raced as they scrambled to cover their naked bodies. Oh god, if that was the Shep…

Then, Connor swung the door open and stepped in with a huge smile on his face, "Did it work??"

Claire froze awkwardly, shielding her body with KC's, "Yes, Connor…thank you for your help."

"Any time!" Connor beamed proudly before taking his own sweet time to exit.

After the door was finally shut again, Claire wrapped her arms around KC from behind, laughing.

Unfortunately, this was cut out of Danger Zone for lack of time. : (

; P : ]


End file.
